


And Tell My Love I Will Be Home

by sinemoras09



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cis waits. (AU. human Cis/Keith. No spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Tell My Love I Will Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic with first time sex and cuddles. Then this happened. IDEK D:

1.

The bracelet was blinking. Cis blinked awake, shielding her eyes from the glare of Keith's wristband, which was bright enough to light up the entire room.

"Sorry, Cis," Keith was saying. He rolled to the side and hunched over the bed, reading the message on the communicator. "There's been an accident. I have to go."

Cis started to sit, the blankets rustling around her, but Keith stopped, then leaned to kiss her on the temple.

"It's okay," Keith said. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back before you wake up."

Cis nodded, then pulled the blanket over herself, listening as Keith stumbled around the room, pulling on his suit and heading for the door.

"Goodnight," Keith said. "And again, sleep well."

"Goodnight," Cis said, and she closed her eyes.

 

******

2.

The birds were chirping. Slowly Cis opened her eyes to the bright streak of morning light pouring through the curtains. The window was open. Keith still was not there.

Cis stretched, then swung her feet over the bed. The wooden floor was cool against her bare feet and the shirt Cis was wearing hung down to her knees. One of Keith's shirts. Cis blushed, remembering, then stood, padding over to the bathroom.

The clock on the wall said 6 AM. The spare toothbrush was sitting where she had left it, next to Keith's by an empty glass. ("I got it from the dentist!" Keith had said. "It wasn't planned! It was just an extra!")

Cis walked into the livingroom where John was sleeping. One ear perked up, and John lifted his head, sniffing the air and thumping his tail, slowly.

"Hello, dog," Cis said. John shook the sleep off and ambled slowly next to her, tail moving in a lazy greeting. Cis scratched him behind the ears, poured herself a bowl of cereal, then made a cup of coffee.

The cereal was good. The coffee was sweet and warm.

 

******

 

3.

They had kissed for the first time the night before: Cis was the one to do it, moving awkwardly to clasp his hand and press a hesitant kiss on his cheek. It was a clumsy kiss, awkward because Cis had never kissed anyone before, and she had spent months waiting for Keith to make the first move. He never did, and the time spent together at the park became time spent together at his home, spending chaste nights watching movies while Cis scooted cautiously closer to him, waiting for him to bridge the gap between them and touch her hand.

Keith seemed to catch his bearings, because he moved and leaned into her, kissing her fully on the mouth. His lips were chapped but soft, and when she carefully opened her mouth she heard him make a soft little moan, before pulling her against him.

She didn't even register the hardness until he broke away, eyes wide and horrified and scrambling for the nearest pillow.

"I'm sorry!" Keith said. He sat up, stuffing the pillow against his lap. "I-I didn't mean to! Forgive me!"

"I don't understand," Cis said. She let her hand graze the edge of the pillow. "Why is this bad?"

And she kissed him again. Maybe it was his embarrassment, but Cis felt bolder, plucking off the pillow and reaching her hand between them. Later, they toppled together on his bed, Keith kissing her full and hard and his hands sliding up her arms and under the fabric of her dress; Cis was breathless and aroused, growing wet with each sweep of his tongue in her mouth and at the feel of him grinding into her lap, when Keith broke away, breathing hard. "We don't have to do this," he said.

"Why?" Cis said. Her leg was over his hip and her arm was resting over his shoulder.

"Because! Because you kissed me and I'm the happiest person in the world." He beamed up at her, then suddenly looked very serious when he added, "I'd be happy just to hold you, you know."

Cis considered. He felt warm and good and she liked the way she fit against his chest.

"It's okay," Cis said. She looked up at him and smiled.

 

*****

 

4.

Cis was looking out the window when John nudged his head against her hand. Cis looked down. John had the leash in his mouth. He sat on his haunches and thumped his tail.

"Okay, dog," Cis said, and she took the leash from him. She didn't know where Keith was. It was late and he said he would be back before she woke up. But she was awake now and the clock said 8 AM.

Cis fastened on the leash, then opened the front door. It was cold and Cis shivered, the skin on her bare legs prickling into goosebumps. She closed the door again and looked for something to cover herself.

Keith's jacket was still on the couch, where Cis had yanked it off the night before. Gingerly she picked it up and breathed into the collar. It smelled like him, and Cis smiled, pulling it over her shoulders. John barked then whined, and Cis nodded and opened the door, letting John run out into the yard to relieve himself. She looked up at the sky, and at the birds flying in the clouds.

 

*****

 

5.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked. Cis nodded, face pressed against his shoulder. He was just flush against her entrance, but she had squirmed away from him, the sensation sharp and frightening more than anything. Keith held her and kissed the sides of her face, then soothed her cringing features with the pads of his fingers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay," Cis said, but Keith looked worried. She searched his eyes, then smiled. "I want you to."

"Okay," Keith said. "But please tell me if it hurts. And again if it's too painful."

They kissed again, and Cis didn't realize she was shaking until Keith stopped again, moving to nuzzle his head against her chest. It frustrated her. Her body was ready but it still hurt, and even after he used his mouth on her and brought her to climax, she still clamped down when so much as even a finger probed inside her.

At that point he stopped trying. He really did seem content just to hold her, but Cis blinked back tears, screwing her face tight.

"Cis? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Cis said. She rolled away from him, curling her legs against her chest. How could she explain it? Months had passed when all they had done was barely brush hands, and now at the most crucial moment, she was an utter failure.

He hugged her, fitted himself against the curve of her back and rested his face against her hair. "Don't worry," he said, earnestly. "You just need training! It's a muscle, like anything else...."

Cis turned to look at him, puzzled. "I don't understand."

"It's like doing the splits. You can't expect yourself to stretch like that! Not the first time." She felt him smiling against the back of her ear.

"I am honored," he said. "I am honored to be your first. I want it to be the best. I won't hurt you. We'll take our time. Even if it's over a few days or weeks or months, I promise. If you'll have me," Keith said, and suddenly he looked nervous, as if everything they did the last few hours would suddenly be negated, as if what they did was something she would regret.

"Yes," Cis said. She turned to scoot into his chest, nodding. "Yes, yes."

"Really?" he said, and it was as if his whole face was suddenly lit.

It was the biggest smile Cis had ever seen.

 

******

 

6.

There was someone unlocking the door. Cis rose, but instead of Keith, Kotetsu and Barnaby stepped inside, Kotetsu fumbling with the keys while Barnaby pushed up his glasses.

"...my mom and Kaede could take him. We have a big yard."

They didn't see her. Cis was still wearing Keith's jacket around her shoulders; instinctively, she pulled it tighter around herself, like a shroud.

"He could play in the country," Kotetsu said, and all of a sudden his voice pinched, like he stubbed his toe or thought of something really sad. "He would really like playing in the country."

"Stop it," Barnaby said, and he marched forward.

"John?" Barnaby said. He jingled the keys. "Here boy. Come here."

"Where is Keith?" Cis said, and the two men startled.

"Cis," Barnaby said. Kotetsu's face was pale.

 

*****

 

7.

There was an accident. Many civilians were trapped and Keith was the only one who could reach them. When the building exploded, he couldn't make it out in time.

Cis stared. Barnaby spoke softly, his eyes trained on a respectful spot just left of Cis's shoulder, while Kotetsu sniffed and seemed on the verge of breaking down for a second time, because while Cis hadn't seen it, she was sure now he had been crying on the way to Keith's house, when he offered to take Keith's dog, whom everyone else had already forgotten.

Keith's jacket slipped down one shoulder. His shirt hung loosely around her legs.

"You are wrong," Cis said.

"I'm sorry," Barnaby said. "His body is at the morgue. He had no family so Apollon Media already claimed him--"

"You are wrong," Cis said. "Keith said he would be back. He told me to go to back to sleep and he would be there when I wake up. He is coming back. You are wrong," Cis said.

Barnaby said nothing. Kotetsu looked like he was going to cry.

"Keith," Cis said, and her face crumpled.

His jacket still smelled like him. She collapsed into Kotetsu's arms.

 

******

 

8.

She finished showering. Steam rose from the shower when Cis pulled back the shower curtain. She was towel drying her hair when she realized something.

"I do not have anything to wear," Cis said.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Keith said, and he hopped up. Cis smiled, then followed him into his closet, wrapping the towel around herself.

"You must be cold," Keith said. He pushed back the hangers, frowning. "I'm so sorry. I should have realized--"

He was flustered again. Cis giggled.

Keith seemed to be debating between two shirts. Fingering the fabric, he frowned at each before announcing, "this one is softer," and handing her a plain white shirt.

The days and months that passed getting to know each other had lead up to this moment, and while Cis kicked herself for not acting on it sooner, she knew they had more than enough time to make up for it. "I'll wash your things," Keith said. He wouldn't let her put on her underwear again, because it was dirty and on the floor, which to Cis didn't exactly compute, when Keith reddened suddenly and explained, "I'm not saying that to be perverted, honest!" and Cis giggled even harder and hugged him around the waist, before padding around barefoot and wondering out loud if she could borrow his toothbrush.

The bed was warm, and Keith made a happy little sound when he draped his body against her back. Cis closed her eyes and she felt herself drifting off into sleep, waking occasionally to feel his lips press sleepy kisses against her neck, or the feel of his arms shifting her closer.

 

end.


End file.
